As the symbol rate continuously increases to meet the rising demand for bandwidth, optical transmission systems become more susceptible to link impairments, particularly fiber chromatic dispersion. Fiber dispersion effect can be compensated in optical domain using dispersion compensation fiber. However, this method introduces additional cost as well as link loss, which induces degraded optical signal to noise ratio (OSNR). The use of coherent detection retains the phase information of optical signal, therefore making the dispersion compensation feasible in the electrical domain. Coherent detection is not necessarily a cost-effective solution due to the requirement of hybrid mixer and local oscillator and is more suitably used in long-haul transport network. Self-coherent detection with interferometric field reconstruction can retrieve the complex-valued optical field (amplitude and phase) by digitally processing delay interferometer (DI) measurements, therefore realize a differential direct detection receiver with capabilities similar to a fully coherent receiver, without requiring a local oscillator laser in the receiver. This scheme requires delay interferometers and adds additional costs.